1, 2, 3, Why Aren't You With Me?
by Emmaline Haesel
Summary: He ended up dead. She ended up pregnant. He fought against her. She won. Her best friend doesn't like them together. What's a girl to do, raising her kid(s?) on her own? Warnings: Fem! Percy, Smart! Percy, Pregnant! Percy. T for language. Others may be added.
1. Chapter I: End of Titan War II

_Emmaline: Hello, readers. Mm, perhaps I ought to work on other stories, no? Before starting a new one, yeah?_

**Haesel: Ya think?**

*Emmaline and Haesel start bickering*

Tsukihana:...Shut up you two. You are giving me and Misu. Chosha (_**Means Miss Author in** Japanese_) a headache.

**_Emmaline Haesel: Hello, mother of all headaches. Anyway, I thought I would start a new story, perhaps a half-way decent Percy Jackson fic. Mm, before I forget, her name is pronounced Mahr-ella, yeah? _****_The songs I used were 'Everything Is Ending' by Chameleon Circuit, and 'Compass' I think, by Lady Antebellum. _**Spreading the word, no? Whovians Unite!

* * *

Key: (For this chapter)

This is thinking of any character, Emmaline said

_This is Marella singing,_ Haesel said

**This is Luke singing,** both said

Anything else will be designated in text via author's insert. Thank you, and let the story begin. Allons-y!

* * *

"_I'm getting married in the morning,_

_I took off my engagement ring._

_It was the night before my wedding._

_That was the night we started running."_

Marella was singing softly, Luke's head cradled on her lap. Luke started at the song, then started singing.

**"Why would you need comforting?"**

_ "I nearly died,_

_Alone in the dark._

_I couldn't open my eyes,_

_And it made me think,_

_About what I want,_

_About who I want."_

_**"Everything is ending, **_

_**I can't believe I don't see it sooner**_

_**I know that this is what I need to do**_

_**Even though you haven't got a clue.**_

_**Everything is changing, **_

_**I have to keep you by my side tonight, **_

_**And this must be why you found me, **_

_**Why you found me."**_

"You remember? Our song?" Marella said softly, choking on tears,ignoring Grover and Annabeth's looks of shock at her actions and words.

"Oh... course. H-How could I... I forget?" Luke haltingly said.

"I-I thought, Kronus, I would have thought he would erase all memories not pertaining to destroying the Olympians, because he was in your head." Marella was staring to cry, tears slicing through the blood and dirt and ash on her cheeks.

"Don't-Don't cry, Lala," Luke gasped, using his nickname for her alone, "I don't want you to cry for me, after all I've done.

**"After all is said and done,**

**You can walk instead of run,**

**'Cause no matter what you do,**

**You'll never be alone,**

**Never be alone,"** Luke sang to her, despite his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps. "Take care of yourself, would you, Lala? Move on, fall in love again, have a kid-and-a-half."**  
**

"But I want to carry your kid-and-a-half, marry you, and how can I fall in love and give my heart to another when it has been willingly stolen by you, my thief? And I will take care of me, for all three of us," Marella, whispered, touching her chest, Luke's chest, and her stomach.

Luke's eyes widened in his final moments. "You mean you're..." he coughed.

Marella smiled and nodded, the tears flowing thick and fast now.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time.

"For giving me a piece of you," Marella whispered.

"For carrying on my legacy," Luke whispered back. He leaned up and kissed Marella softly, Lala kissing back, before leaning back with a smile on his face, and exhaled his soul alongside his last breath, his eyes slipping shut, still staring at Marella. "I love you, my oceanic princess. Always."

"I love you too, my thief. Always." Lala whispered back.

Just then, the Olympians burst in, robed in armaments fit for war. Marella started sobbing as Luke exhaled and relaxed, dead.

"We-we need a shroud, for the Hero of Olympus," Marella sobbed. And my child's father. Marella was very lucky no one was reading her thoughts at that moment.

"No! Is he-? Marella, tell me he's not please!" Hermes cried, seeing his favorite, even after betraying Olympus, son in the arms of his son's secret girlfriend. Hermes was the only one to know, and knew that Marella was one month pregnant with Luke's child. **[1] **

Marella nodded, tears still cutting through all the blood and grime on her cheeks, falling even thicker and faster at the death of her love. All of a sudden, Annabeth snapped out of her shock, walked up to Marella, and slapped her.

...The Olympians were shocked. Hermes, being the closest, was the first to react. He materialized chains around her as she made to kick Marella, _on the stomach._ Now, he couldn't let her kill his favorite child's legacy, now, could he?

"You b*tch! You knew I loved **(A/N: *cough* lusted after *cough*)** him! You knew! And you still killed him, then had the audacity to kiss him before he died? That should have been me! I should have heard his last words! I should have sung to him, and had him sing back! It should have been me! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Annabeth screamed at a shell-shocked Lala. The love of her life had just died and her _supposed _best friend just slapped her. **[2]**

Annabeth was seething. She couldn't get revenge on that, that _thing_, that had taken _her_ Luke from her, and in his last moments too! Slapping her across the face and knocking her away from her Luke wasn't enough. Oh, no. She wanted to make sure she couldn't have kids. Ever. The stupid Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth didn't know it, but even Athena was fond of the so-called Seaweed Brain. Marella was top of her classes in all the schools, sure, it took her a couple of tries to get the material, but with enough time and the right person teaching, she could fly through any curriculum set before her, something Annabeth never picked up on in all her years of teaching the girl Greek and Latin, and oddly enough, Japanese **(A/N: Tsunamis in Japan, folks. I think after being Screwed Over, caps necessary, many times by Poseidon, they at least deserve the god speaking their language in his original form.)**. Zeus, for saving his daughter, Hades, for protecting Nico, and attempting with Bianca, as well as petitioning for Bianca's return to life for her brother's sake, Poseidon for being his only daughter. Ares actually liked the girl for her fighting skills, Hephaestus because she reclaimed his forge. Artemis and Apollo for saving Artemis, Hera for her respect towards her, Dionysus for her treating him as a godly entity, but still a person, although he hid it well. Aphrodite for her love for everyone, Demeter for her love of cereal and plants, as well as sacrificing to her. Hermes for loving his son and attempting to bring him back, and Hestia because as her patron, she was treated as a mother. She also knew about the child and relationship. That is not even counting all the minor gods and goddesses. Hecate, Iris, Hebe, Thanatos, all of them. She was like a little sister/daughter to all, she greeted them all by name, and listened to their problems. That is why so few defected. Hecate and Morpheus just wanted recognition. None of them really wanted to fight against Mara, as they called her.

"How. _Dare_. You!" Artemis, Hermes, Hestia, and, surprisingly to all except Marella, Hermes and Hestia, Athena hissed at the foolish demigod.

"But, but Mom-" Annabeth protested, or at least started to.

"You would strike one of my favorite demigods? Foolish mortal. 'The more powerful they are, the more powerfully the flaw takes hold.' I should have known." Athena spat, glaring at the blond. Apollo healed Mara, as she was known to all but a few **(A/N: Marella gets a little tiring to type, so I might alternate between Marella, Mara or Lala)**.

"Ahem. Let's begin with the rewards, shall we?" Zeus coughed, attempting to diffuse the situation between mother and daughter.

**(Forgive me for not writing out the rewards. Go to the Wikia page or read the book if you really want to know)**

"Marella Jackson." Poseidon called, pride shining on his face. Mara walked up and curtsied to Zeus then knelt at her father's feet. Poseidon smiled at her gracefulness.

"Lord and Uncle Zeus, I know you expect me to ask for immortality, and as desirable as that offer is, I must refuse," here gasps were heard."Instead I would like to use my wish for a number of other things. One, if you would, please light the top of the Empire State blue so those on the ground know the battle is over. Two, claim all, and I mean all, demigods, preferably by age thirteen. Three, free all peaceful Titans. Calypso, Leto, Rhea, all who have no ill will towards Olympus and have them swear an oath of peace to Olympus. Four, please return My Lord and Uncle Hades and My Lady, Patron and Aunt Hestia to their rightful seats on the council. Five, have cabins for all gods major and minor. Six, grant myself and the other heroes of the war partial immortality, similar to My Lady and Cousin Artemis' hunters, if you will. Seven, allow me to roam the country, training, traveling and recovering from this war. If you allow me to, I swear I will Iris Message often. I would like an oath on the River Styx from the entire council, if my requests are within your powers, that said requests will be followed to the letter." Mara said from her position in front of her Uncle Zeus, head bowed in respect from her curtsy, as she had moved from in front of her father and curtsied to Zeus before beginning her request.

Zeus rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head, not bothering to tell her to call him uncle,yet again, in interest to save his breath. "I believe I speak for the council, unless anyone has objections?" Zeus began, looking around for objectors. When none objected, he continued. "That we swear upon the River Styx that your demands will be followed to the letter." With that,all the gods rose and began chanting. As they continued, Iris showed cabins rising from the ground at Camp Half-Blood, holograms shimmering over the heads of the unclaimed, new demigods being guided to camp, they saw the thrones of Hestia and Hades rising from the floor at the ends of the U in the council room. They saw their cabins forming. Iris also showed them Leto rising from her island, flashing to Olympus, Calypso sailing from Ogygia, and Rhea rising from her millenia-long slumber, stretching and smiling, looking right at the message, before swiping her hand through it. the war heroes all glowed a collection of colors, their parent's color brightest, and their patron, if they had one, second brightest. Mara, smiling, rose and nodded to the Olympians as a whole, before turning, the long skirt she had changed into before the ceremony swirling around her, and practically gliding through the doors to the 'after party,' in a sense.

~~~~~~A couple of hours later~~~~~~

"Must you really go?"

"Yes, Auntie Tia, I must. I cannot let them kill my child. I will stay in touch, though." Mara said, hugging her mother figure after her's had died when she was young.

"If you must, then take these." Hestia handed her a bow that transformed into a ring, and a leaf-bladed sword that transformed into an open bracelet with an engraving of a seahorse and a rose.

"Why a bow, Auntie?" Mara asked, confused.

"I know you don't have one and I noticed silver was the third strongest glow about you, so here."

Mara smiled down at the bow, silently thanking her cousin for bettering her archery. She hugged her aunt one final time before leaving.

"Be brave child, I can sense this is only the lull in the storm. Be prepared for what ever the Moirai **[3]** may throw your way, because I have a feeling you won't like it much."

* * *

_Emmaline:*Sigh* I'm done! That was tiring! It took two days to type, plus however long it took to retype it after I accidentally closed the window with out saving! No worries, though, its all pretty mush the same!_

**Haesel:Oh, stop whining, baby! I'm not tired at all!  
**

_Emmaline: That's because I was doing all the work!  
_

*Both start bickering*

Tsukihana: *Sigh*

_**Emmaline Haesel: Hey, here is what those little [?] things meant"**_

[1] Vote on my poll folks (Closed now after being open for _qui__te_ a while)

[2] I've never really liked Annabeth as a pairing for Percy or Luke. I mean, she's nice enough, but in canon, she insults Percy, hits him, insults and hits him, a bunch of other stuff, but he still goes out with her. Stupid loyalty. I bet it's her hubris acting, what with her dating Percy and hitting him.

[3] This is the name for the Fates, I'm pretty sure of it!

_**Emmaline Haesel: This is me, signing off. Until next time. Ciao!**_


	2. I really hate to do this, but

_**Emmaline Haesel: Sorry y'all, for getting your hopes up, but really! I need y'all to vote in the poll. I have it working, it wasn't working at first, but it is now, and I really need you to vote, 'cause I'm kinda stuck.I can't see how to progress with out deciding myself, and I want help, please! I'm begging, please?**_

**Haesel: Yeah guys, we're all begging. Misu Chosha really does want to continue this story, but she can fell the threads slipping away from her Emmaline Haesel nods, tears glittering on her cheeks***

_Emmaline: Please? We all really like and want to continue this story. I don't, we don't want to have it put up for adoption._

Tsukihana:...*Sigh* Neither do I. Please vote in Misu Chosha's poll, for all our sake's, not to mention Mara, Luke and their kids'.

* * *

EDIT: JUNE 18 2014

Come on kids! If you bothered to read this damn story, then please! Give me names for the kids! Gender combos for multi-births

1 Right now I'm leaning towards twins or triplets, with either a girl and boy, or two girls, based off of the polls, but I really want to do two and two, please! Someone, anyone, if you've read this story, vote!

2 Give me names. I, like any typical human, suck at naming things, and I'd prefer to not have to use names that I have in mind for something else. I am begging you, desperately.

I just finished exams so now I have time to write, IF ONLY I HAD SOMETHING TO WRITE! I'm sorry for shouting, but really, I am getting super-frustrated with this. Please, for the sake of this story, so it doesn't sit forgotten on my account.


End file.
